Hate Me
by Aka-Aki
Summary: [8th in The Chronicles] And although his heart had just shattered into a million little pieces that could never be put back together, Inuyasha smiled at her. [Oneshot]


A/N This might be the last one shot I post up. We're leaving for Guatemala on Saturday and we're not done packing yet so….

Based on the song "Hate Me" by Blue October and loosely inspired by Brandi Carlile's "The Story". One-shot, number 8 in _The iPod Chronicles_.

-

-

-

Hate Me

-

-

-

Kagome paced back and forth as she waited for Inuyasha at the well. She had seen him yet again with Kikyo, but it hadn't really ticked her off like it would have had in the past. She was actually okay about them talking to each other. All alone. Deep in the forest.

What tested her patience was that Inuyasha had done this without tell her about it. He had lied about his whereabouts and had gone to see Kikyo. He made up some sad excuse about going hunting when they had enough food for an army. Following her instincts, she followed him.

She saw him go straight to Kikyo. She saw them talk and then they hugged. She saw him watch her fly away. And she saw him look at her. Then, she made sure to lead him straight to the well.

She paced even more. She just couldn't figure out why Inuyasha would lie to her. They had been mated for weeks now. He was being a little more opened to her and had explained to her that he never meant to follow Kikyo, despite of what people had said or what he had said to Kaede long ago.

So then why would he lie to her? She knew that Inuyasha loved her and not Kikyo. But doing things like sneaking of behind her back really made her suspicious and paranoid. Especially since there was no need for the meetings since Naraku had been killed a few months back.

Kagome sensed Inuyasha's aura coming closer, but slowly. She frowned when she realized that he was taking his time coming to her and not running, trying to find her as soon as possible.

He finally emerged from the forest, calm and collected. Kagome frowned even deeper when she saw that he wasn't angry or spurting out excuses like he normally does. They walked towards each other and stopped when they were within arms length of each other.

"Kagome?" his voice sounded surprised. "I thought you went back to your time."

"Why do you do this?" she asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"Do what?" he asked nonchalantly. _First time I dislike her intelligence._

"This! You say you love me, but you always run off to her." Kagome said tensely. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said. "There's nothing going on between Kikyo and I and you know it."

"I do, but you're always running off to see her. You run off to her like she's your wife, you're lover, you're mate. Explain to me now what is going on." Kagome said. Her aura screamed angered and frustration, but it didn't seem to faze Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't understand." Inuyasha said. He knew he was pushing Kagome to her limit, but that was exactly what he wanted. _She needs to get man enough at me to sever the mate link and stay away._

"Then make me understand." She said.

"I can't." _I have to protect you._

"What is going on, Inuyasha? You've been acting weird lately. It's almost like you've been pushing me away." she said suspiciously to the hanyou in front of her.

"I guess so." He said. Kagome looked at him, completely shocked as a sad smile slowly over took his lips. _Get mad at me, sit me, curse me. Just hate me._

"What is going on with you? It's like you want for me to leave." Kagome said. Her eyebrows drew together and her voice became angry and hard. "But if that's what you want, then forget it. There is no way that I am going to leave you."

"You have to." He whispered. She slapped him. He looked at her shocked. "What…What was th—"

"You ass! I love you! How many times to we have to argue before you understand that I love you! You, Inuyasha Takahashi, lord of the Western lands, is loved by me, Kagome Higurashi." She spat. He rubbed his red cheek.

"You just don't understand." He muttered before he turned and began to walk away.

"Then make me understand." She repeated, shouting after him.

"It doesn't matter." He replied as he began to enter his forest. She followed, running just a few steps behind. _Don't chase me!! Go away!_

"Bullshit!!" She screamed. "That's just an excuse because you're either too scared or still pinned over her."

Before she could blink, Inuyasha whirled around and slammed her into a tree. She gasped as the bark of the tree dug into her sink. Kagome looked up to her hanyou, and saw that his eyes had turned red and he was growling.

"Don't you dare to ever question my love." He barked. _How dare she?! I can't believe she would actually fucking think this! _

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on!" she barked back. He seemed to debate before letting her go. He made her sit on a fallen tree. He knelt before her and looked into her azure eyes before replying. He turned away from her gaze and stare at a crushed leaf as he spoke.

"I…ano…when Shippo used to get scared from those nightmares he had, you used to tell me of stories of princess and happily ever after's. You spoke of having a family, a home, and place to be with your loved one for all eternity." He said softly. He mustered the courage at looked straight at her. _I can't look at you or else I'll just become spineless._

"When you spoke of it, you made it seemed that you wanted a fairy tale life filled with joy, happiness, and love. You did tell Sango a few times how lucky she is that she lives in a giant home and how she and the monk are filling it up with children. I can't give you all that. I shouldn't….I just can't give you anything."

"Who says I want a fairy tale? I just want to live the rest of my life by your side and perhaps have a few kids." Kagome said. Her aura seemed to calm down and her body seemed less tense. "I just want you."

"You can't just have me like that. You will have to suffer and fight just to survive." He told her, his patience and his self-control almost snapping. _She's a stubborn bitch, but that's why I love her so much._

"This is the feudal era. Everyday is a battle. But we can fight side by side, can't we?" Kagome asked him hopefully. _She's so naïve._ Inuyasha cupped her face. She leaned into his touch.

"It's too dangerous. I won't be able to forgive myself, let alone breathe, if I know that I put you in danger. You have to understand that what I am doing is for the best—"

"No it's not!" Kagome screamed at him. She stood up and he followed suit. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. "It's not the best thing for me. I need you. I love you and I can't let you go because I know I will die without you. Please realize that."

"I know that, Kags. Gods, do I know that. I need you too." Inuyasha felt like tearing his hair out. _I'm supposed to set her free, not tie her down more._

"Then what's the problem?" Kagome asked as she looked up to him. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath. He needed to be strong for both of them even if he didn't want to. He unwrapped her arms from her torso.

"Everyone. You will be hunted down and killed just for being the mate of a hanyou. You saw what those villagers did to Shiori and her mother!! I don't want the same to happen to you!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked at him shocked.

"I thought this was because you don't have much. But you want to abandon me because of what everyone else thinks?" Kagome asked him. She began to chuckle. "You are stupider than I thought. Haven't these years that I've spent by your side taught you anything?"

"They've taught me that you can't be around me. In practically every village that we went through, people whispered about how close you and I were. Some of them were more outraged than other. I had to actually hurt some of these people in order to make sure that they wouldn't hurt you. That was before we were mated. Imagine what will happen if they learn that we are together." Kagome shook her head in disbelief at Inuyasha's words.

"I don't care. I can handle them." She said confidently. "I've trained with Lady Kaede non-stop. My miko powers are powerful enough to even take on Kikyo herself. I'm strong enough."

"No you're not!! You'll never be fucking strong enough! Don't you get it, you stubborn bitch! Demons and humans alike will come after us. There is only so much I can do to protect your scrawny ass!" Inuyasha shouted at her. _I know you're strong, but it's too much for you._

"My mother was hunted down and killed by her own family, Kagome. She was a miko and she was a princess, yet they killed her. Do you understand? They were a bunch of humans and she was a powerful miko with royal blood mated to the most powerful youkai, yet they killed her! I don't want that to happen to you." _Do you get it now?_

"Then…..then, we go to my era! We can just live there and visit the others every once and a while. I'll… I'll guise you as a human and…and we can live near the shrine. It'll be bumpy at first, but…but we can make it work." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha shook his head. _That sounds wonderful, but—_

"I don't belong in your era and you know that. Just give me permission and I'll tell Sesshomaru to erase the mate marks. Our mating is new enough to be cut off. You can live with Kaede and the others, but I'll move to the Western Lands. You won't ever see or hear from me again and you can actually find a human to make you happy." _I won't like it, but I wanna see you happy._

"You asshole!!" Kagome screamed as she pounded her fists against his chest. Her eyes were shut, but tears still leaked from them. Inuyasha's ears plastered against his head and he grabbed her fists, holding them against his chest. "How could you even suggest I go run off with another man? I love you and only you."

"Kagome, you will do what I say. Live with Kaede and take over as the village miko once Kaede's time comes. I'll go to the Western lands and resume my role." Inuyasha said, trying to keep himself together. He let go of her small fists and took a step back in order to try and separate himself from her.

"I'll give up my title as miko. I'll give up my miko powers. I'll give it all up, just please don't abandon me." Kagome sobbed. "If I have to, I'll follow you. I won't stay behind."

"No. You will stay here. Even if I have to tri you down to Goshinboku myself, you will not leave. What more do I have to fucking say before you get it through you're thick skull that I don't want you by my side!" He snapped at her. She slapped him once more, looking angrily at him through her tears.

"I hate you! Are you fucking happy now? I hate your god damn guts and I never want to see you again! Undo our fucking mate link for all I care. Just don't come near me." Kagome spat out.

And although his heart had just shattered into a million little pieces that could never be put back together, Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

-

-

-


End file.
